


【切刚】音速的资格证考试培训

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: 诗岛刚试图满足Chase的愿望





	【切刚】音速的资格证考试培训

**Author's Note:**

> 关于切复活后刚究竟会抱有什么心情的妄想
> 
> 其实主要是开车，没啥逻辑就图一爽
> 
> 我流切刚，在中途会变成下三流的黄色  
笑话  
新手上路，肉很柴，车很破
> 
> 关键词是【DT左】和【下克上】，请确定自己不雷之后再点开
> 
> 不是mach外传线的两年后，刚特主动，心理和生理双重，主动到ooc的那种主动
> 
> 请谨慎阅读，及时止损，被雷到本人概不负责

下雨是个意外。

雨季来临得毫无征兆，乌云聚集只需要短短几分钟，倾盆大雨陡然降落，将两人从里到外都淋湿。

诗岛刚为了保护宝贝相机，更是连发丝都在滴水。他们淋着雨，狼狈不堪地回到房间。

这也算是旅行途中的意外，诗岛刚把滴水的外套脱下来，说，去洗澡吧。你先去，我看看相机。他头也不回，光顾着看自己的相机。

Chase复活的第三个月，他们在欧洲一同旅行。冬天的南欧老是下雨，诗岛刚忙慌慌地打开暖炉开关，蹲在通风口，热风将他冻僵的身体重新唤醒，他才满足地叹了一口气。

相机没什么问题，只是外壳沾上了雨水，诗岛刚站起来想去拿毛巾，一回头却发现本应去洗澡的家伙呆呆地站在原地，湿答答的头发往下滴水，遮住了机械生命体的眼睛。

“你怎么不去洗澡？！”诗岛刚着急忙慌地跳起来，扯出放在玄关衣柜里的毛巾，丢在Chase头上，给机械生命体擦拭头发。

“刚，相机没事吗？”Chase自觉地接过诗岛刚的动作，用毛巾擦拭头发。

“没事……我倒是想问问你有事没事。”诗岛刚无奈，“你倒是赶快去洗澡啊。就算不会感觉冷，湿答答的也不舒服吧？”

“好。”Chase点点头，身体前倾，凑上前去，“但是，刚，我想要今天的份。”

机械生命体深灰色的大眼睛离诗岛刚只有咫尺的距离，纤长的睫毛上挂着水珠，随着他眼珠轻微的颤动而跳跃着。诗岛刚的脸一下子红了起来，他猛抬手，遮住Chase的眼睛。

“刚？”

“你太近了！”诗岛刚说。

机械生命体的眼睛一定是有魔力的。诗岛刚愤愤地想，否则自己怎么会见到那双眼睛就脑袋发热。遮住眼睛情况仍没有好转。年轻的马赫战士自然而然地将视线转移到机械生命体的嘴唇上——柔软厚实的唇峰，自然的淡粉色，像是引诱诗岛刚般微微张开。

不太妙。诗岛刚的血液从脸颊冲到耳根，他强压下自己的心猿意马，认命地闭上眼，和Chase接吻。

那就是很纯粹的吻。站在房间中央的两人嘴唇相贴，Chase下意识想抓住诗岛刚的手臂以寻求支撑点，想起自己现在全身上下都湿漉漉的，双手僵在半空中，不上不下。

他现在会是什么样的表情？捂住Chase的手掌能感受到睫毛在掌心扫过，痒痒的，连带诗岛刚的心里也犯痒。

“好了，你可以去洗澡了。”诗岛刚一放开Chase便转过身去，他从脖子红到耳根，不想被Chase看见。

Chase深灰色的金属瞳孔里露出满足的神色，他用修长的手指触碰自己的嘴唇，仿佛那上面还残留着诗岛刚的温度般：“好，我去洗澡了。”

直到Chase走进浴室，哗啦啦的水声响起，诗岛刚才脱力地倒在床上。心脏仿佛要跳出嗓子眼般狂舞，闭上眼睛，脑子里全都是机械生命体端正的五官，清澈到不含杂质的眼神以及触感柔软的嘴唇。

为什么会发展成这样呢？诗岛刚心情复杂。他原以为自己握着挚友的信号摩托满世界兜兜转转地奔波，一次又一次从美梦或者噩梦中醒来，在坚定复活Chase之心的同时也确认自己认清了他对000号的感情——是挚友，也是比单纯的友谊更深切、更复杂的情绪。

Chase复活后他们自然而然地走到一起，要说起来，自以为认清内心的人类还是比单刀直入的机械生命体慢了一步，因为对爱的理解那么单纯，所以Chase能理所当然地说出“我爱着刚”这样花费诗岛刚十年的坦率都说不出口的话。

而后是牵手、拥抱、接吻。走在人生地不熟的欧洲小镇里要比走在东京大街上令诗岛刚感到自在，但他们的坦率似乎到此为止，再也无法深入下去。

Chase确实这样问过他：人类都会做爱吗？

诗岛刚不出意外地变成喷泉，一口可乐喷在自己的外套上，被碳酸饮料呛出眼泪。

“Medic问我们有没有做爱。”Chase用他波澜不惊的声音说着让诗岛刚内心核弹爆炸的发言，他庆幸欧洲人听不懂日语，否则他一定会当场拿出前轮枪自杀。

“Medic说，人类的感情积累到一定程度的时候，就只有做爱才能更快地了解对方了。”Chase的震惊发言还在继续，他抱着孩子般单纯的好奇心和求知欲，看着诗岛刚，“我想要了解刚。”

和Chase做爱不是什么难事。大概、也许、可能。诗岛刚内心的两个声音纠缠着他。他想，自己是喜欢Chase的，但做爱——和机械生命体做爱，并且生理上来讲是男性，诗岛刚就是个彻彻底底的新手，别说实际经历，连理论知识都得恶补。所以，他应该向Chase说“不急”才对。

“但是，刚一定不想和机械生命体做爱吧？”在诗岛刚犹豫不决的时候，Chase已经在系统运算中得出结论，他那张优美的嘴唇里吐出毫无感情波动的话语，却像审判官下达最后判决，“没关系，我们可以换一个方式。”

后来诗岛刚张了张嘴却什么也没能说出口，他们的了解浅尝辄止，停留在连情欲都涉及不上的浅吻上。

Chase真的觉得这样就好了吗？诗岛刚不禁想。他后悔自己在复原程序时一板一眼地按照Chase曾经的数据构成百分百修复了，甚至没有多添加一些察言观色或者情感迭代。结果就是Chase对情感的认知仍然是初级水平，他的感觉是割裂的，无法将两种感情融合在一起推出新的结果。

比如说，能接吻的交往对象会不想和自己做爱，就算真的有这种可能性，普通人至少还会试探着再往前走一步，而Chase直接给自己判处了死刑。

“想也知道不可能的吧……”诗岛刚把头埋进柔软的枕头，嘀咕。

不，这当然不是在说他自己是一个很怎么样的人，只是——想和恋人做爱，不是，超级正常的事情吗？诗岛刚和自己的羞耻心做着巨大的斗争，他握拳，给予自己肯定，对，没错，很正常，男人不就是这种生物吗？很正常！

即便如此也没想好怎么开头，诗岛刚想起Chase那么自然地说“刚一定不想和我做爱”，就好像看见被剥夺了099给予的感情后，理所当然地说“我不是人类所以没关系”的Chase一样。他每每回想，心上就像破了个洞，被凛冽的冷风填满，从左胸口开始隐隐作痛。

时至今日诗岛刚依旧对Chase抱有难以磨灭的歉疚感和悔恨：如果自己能不那么固执，如果自己能早一点，哪怕早一天也好，在初代Drive基地外对Chase说一句“谢谢”，他们的结局一定不会如此曲折而痛苦。这种悔恨在为了Chase奔波的两年中渐渐反噬，在诗岛刚心里积起巨大的水潭，满溢出来，变成了名为补偿的渴求。

无论是什么事情，只要Chase渴望的，他一定会尽力完成。

Chase在雾气弥漫的浴室里。机械生命体不会因为寒冷而停止工作，但让身体回暖同样能减轻程序运行的负担。

他和诗岛刚总是亲吻。马赫战士薄薄的嘴唇刻薄起来要命，可和自己的嘴唇贴合时如此温暖，那一定是有魔力的，否则为什么每次亲吻时自己的程序都会如同中了病毒般剧烈波动，随之而来的时心口的核心被填满的感觉——满足感。

他向同类三人组提到这件事时，Brain惊叫着一溜烟跑了没影，眼镜干部对爱与欲的问题唯恐避之不及，反倒是Medic撑着下巴理所当然地扑闪着大眼睛，说，那一定是因为你爱他呀。

他确信自己是爱着诗岛刚的，比爱着人类更深切和更渴求的爱，渴望更了解诗岛刚，挖出他的心，剥开他的皮，敲碎他的面具，了解藏在最里面的诗岛刚。

渴求着的机械同时又对这份爱显得更加克制——不深入也没关系，和诗岛刚就维持现状也没关系，如果是诗岛刚的意愿就可以。况且，Chase一直坚信诗岛刚时至今日仍然不喜欢机械生命体。

但那也没关系，Chase在脉脉水流下低垂着头，不喜欢自己也没关系，只要自己还爱着诗岛刚就好了。

“Chase。”

浴室的门咔哒一声被人打开了。诗岛刚还穿着居家T恤和短裤，就这样走进来，带上门。

“刚？我还没洗完。”Chase伸手去关闭水龙头，“你这样会淋湿的。”

诗岛刚没有回答Chase，一步一步地走到Chase面前。Chase这才看清诗岛刚白皙的脸早就变得通红，在水雾弥漫中，他湿润的眼睛闪烁不定。

“刚？”

诗岛刚几次想要拔腿就跑，又深呼吸重新鼓起勇气，沉住气：“你想要了解我，对吧？”

Chase点点头。

诗岛刚的声音有些颤抖，高傲自大又不愿低头的年轻战士面对这种情境只觉得浑身僵硬，他把自己藏在热闹下太久了，要自己掀开面具走出来，就像壮士断腕。

Chase赤条条地站在莲蓬头下，湿透了的黑发紧贴脸颊。机械生命体没有什么多余的羞耻心，想必库里姆最初调试时，根本没有想过绝对正义的守护战士会走到今天这一步。

诗岛刚庆幸，否则Chase早该知道自己要做什么，那自己一定会转身逃跑，把这件事锁进保险柜里，闭口不谈。

他深呼吸，学Chase那样凑上前去，鼻尖碰鼻尖：“我们来了解彼此吧。”

在Chase尚未反应过来前咬上他的嘴唇，舌头试探着伸进机械生命体的口中搅动，被人侵蚀的感觉对Chase来说非常新奇，他的本能想要夺取主动权，于是他学着诗岛刚那样回敬人类。

和浅尝辄止的嘴唇碰嘴唇不同，他们是在汲取对方的温度。人类的体温比机械略高，这让Chase更加渴求唇齿碰撞带来的新奇感，他在诗岛刚想要分开时条件反射地伸手按住他的后脑勺，像寻求本能一般吻得更深，舌头伸进去寻找对方，把诗岛刚搅得天翻地覆，直到窒息。

好不容易推开Chase时诗岛刚脑袋昏沉沉的，好像自己是块棉花糖，马上就要融化在温度逐渐升高的浴室里。

“你是野兽吗……”诗岛刚喘气道。主动权在自己手上连十秒都没呆够，他露出不甘心的表情。

“这是做爱吗？”Chase的表情看上去也不太灵光，他一次性从诗岛刚那儿摄入了过量的糖分——比之前所有的加起来都多，系统负担加重，运算不出来。

“这还……不是。”诗岛刚耳根红得快要滴血，他小小声地回答超龄童贞，“这是……步骤。”

为什么自己要跟生理卫生课的老师一样讲解？做本身已经够羞耻了，现在还要带解说词吗？诗岛刚在心里呐喊着，恨不得现在挖个洞逃跑。但是不行，固执和好强在此时发挥了至关重要的作用，他说到做到，况且就这样被Chase夺走了接吻的主动权，怎么可以就此罢休呢？

“……继续吧。”他认真得像即将迎来战斗，右手顺着Chase瘦削紧绷的肌肉一路向下到达终点站，用尽了勇气才用紧张到颤抖的手指握住柱状体，“生理卫生课。”

诗岛刚按快门的手此时顺着柱体抚摸Chase。他毫无抚慰别人的经验，好在这种事大部分生理成熟的男性都做得比较熟——虽然诗岛刚并不想承认。

从冠状体抚摸至性器根部，诗岛刚用拇指和食指圈起柱体试探性地上下撸动，Chase的性器听话地抬起头，比诗岛刚想象中还要顺利，他甚至想过机械生命体的性器官只是用来做装饰的可能性，要真是那样，自己白忙活半天的样子一定非常丢人。

对Chase来说，他还是第一次被触碰那个部位，人类温暖干燥的手包裹着他的性器，人造神经突突地跳，锤击他的心口，让他连呼吸都有些急促起来。他踉跄地往后一步，背脊贴在冰冷的墙上。

诗岛刚加快手上的速度，观察机械生命体的反应。追迹者永远清明的深灰色瞳孔都迷蒙起来，想必战士在理智上极度抗拒被夺取主动权的奇妙无助感，但关键部位握在别人手上，那个人好死不死还是诗岛刚。名为本能的模块愉快地叫嚣着，和理智争夺地盘。

——这家伙真的是童贞啊。诗岛刚看着神情恍惚的Chase，非人类的脸上沾染了些许混合着情欲的迷茫，像久冻的冰山融化，连机械线路搭载的身体也柔软了似的。

随便摸摸就变成这样，诗岛刚甚至怀疑再做下去Chase会短路。但那也没有关系，反正自己会修好Chase，无论多少次，他都会重新修好Chase。和Chase的迷茫相对的是诗岛刚渐渐大胆的冲动。男人本性使然，越掌握主动权越是容易迸发欲望，况且露出那种表情的人是Chase。非人类也会触发情欲，机器的身体也能迸发热情——再做下去，一成不变的机械生命体会不会露出更多表情？

诗岛刚顺着Chase的腰线亲吻紧绷的肌肉，薄薄的嘴唇滑过小腹继续往下。

“……”即使下定了决心，握着对方的诗岛刚依旧犹豫了两秒，真的，要、把这个东西……？诗岛刚想要退缩，可开弓没有回头箭，事到如今除了上，好像也没有其他办法。

“事先说清楚，我也是临时补课。”诗岛刚一咬牙，脸早就红得像蒸熟的龙虾，“……要是咬到了别怪我。”

什么意思？Chase的疑问尚未出口，就在诗岛刚将他含进嘴里时变成脱口而出的低沉呜咽。口腔内温热潮湿，自己压迫到了诗岛刚的舌头，于是隔着口腔也能感受到舌苔划过器官表面时的微微震颤。

Chase仰起头才能正常呼吸，他的手臂不小心撞到淋浴的开关，淅淅沥沥的热水落下来，将诗岛刚浇得湿透了，蜜棕色的卷发紧紧贴在额头上，从Chase的视角只能看见水雾里诗岛刚微皱的眉，挂着水珠的睫毛和塞满了什么东西而变得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊。

简直要疯掉。

精密运行的程序不断报错，红色的“error”拼起来就变成诗岛刚的脸。那人还在缓慢地吞吐他，阴茎从诗岛刚嘴里滑落时发出极其色情的声音。还没等Chase缓过神来，诗岛刚抚慰着他的囊袋，从根部舔舐到顶端，舌尖恶意地在铃口多停留了一会儿，再次将Chase含入口中。

极为奇妙的愉悦感从诗岛刚努力吞吐的地方传导至全身，平心而论诗岛刚的业务能力非常之差——毕竟他也是刚刚顶着莫大的羞耻，依靠万能互联网补的课。但对于从未接触过此道的机械生命体来讲，缓慢的吞吐只会让奇妙的渴求感不断叠加，牙齿偶尔磕碰到自己，就像有细微的电流传遍全身，不断冲击着Chase极度冷静的保护程序。

诗岛刚抬起眼皮看他，椭圆形的大眼睛里湿漉漉的，淋浴用的热水顺着贴着额头的一撮头发，流淌至脸颊，顺着下巴的曲线掉在地上——那是Chase从未见过的诗岛刚。这次的拉锯战以冲动和欲望获胜为结束，Chase用颤抖的双手插进诗岛刚的头发里，用有些喑哑的声线喊诗岛刚的名字。

这也很糟糕。在Chase偏凉的手指触碰到自己的耳廓时诗岛刚就不敢抬头看Chase了。本来一厢情愿的行为一旦得到对方的认可，诗岛刚反而加深了内心的羞耻感，这种感觉在Chase低低地叫他名字时变得更加强烈。他闭上眼睛，加快速度，在打算吐出Chase的性器让他释放时却被机械生命体按住后脑勺用力向前，Chase的柱状体一路压迫到咽喉，生理泪水哗地一下冲上眼眶，他推开Chase的时机有点晚，还是被Chase射在嘴里，呛得他眼泪鼻涕一起流。

诗岛刚一只手搭在墙壁上支撑身体，跪在地上剧烈咳嗽，白色的精液混合唾液和泪水被热水冲进下水口，他眼看着自己吐出的不明液体顺着水流缓缓消失，第一次跟男性发生性关系的巨大冲击感后知后觉地变得现实起来，而后是气愤——他还没想做到这个程度的。

“你这家伙——”诗岛刚话音未落，Chase便抓住他撑着墙的手臂，将人类青年从地上捞了起来。

“刚……”Chase俯下身，另一只手穿过诗岛刚的腋下，从早已湿透的t恤下摆里伸进去，箍住诗岛刚的腰。

机械生命体的吻粗暴且毫无章法，比起表达爱恋更像宣告占有。野兽般撕扯和搅弄，毫不犹豫地夺取诗岛刚的空气。

非人类太狡猾了，明明比自己还要瘦，力气却大得像头牛。没能推开Chase的诗岛刚只能在杂乱的亲吻间隙寻找喘息的机会，放开时两个人都像困兽，在浴室里浑身湿透，跪在冷硬的瓷砖地上大口喘息。

“这也是……步骤吗？”Chase和平时比起来呼吸不稳，眼神半是清明半是迷雾，一向如金属般只反射冷光的深灰色的眼睛比平时还好看百倍，诗岛刚一时间被晃花了眼，心里居然觉得Chase有点可爱。

色令智昏。诗岛刚沉痛地想。但不得不承认的是上过开胃菜之后他好像终于快要能跨过名为道德和羞耻的大山了，反正从经验上来讲，面对超龄童贞怎么都是他比较厉害一点——如果诗岛刚还清醒，一定会吐槽自己“这种经验有什么好自豪的”，但他早就昏了头，顾不上逻辑通顺了。

“……是。”诗岛刚伸手关掉淋浴的开关，没有热水加成之后他迅速打了个寒颤，衣服紧紧地贴在身上，非常不舒服。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我们还是，出去吧。”

经过一番激烈的推搡，他们终究没能到达柔软的床铺。Chase恍恍惚惚间好像悟出了接吻的美妙，抱着诗岛刚咬来啃去，脑袋埋在肩膀上，黑发上的水便全部流进领口里。诗岛刚本想推开他，奈何在那之前先被什么硬邦邦的东西顶到，血液便全往脸上去，慢了半拍，一个重心不稳，和Chase一起倒在地毯上。

——尊严尽失。

诗岛刚卯起劲儿来，翻身把Chase制住，一转攻势，改把Chase压在地毯上。

非人类恢复理智的速度很快，Chase喘匀了气，迷蒙的神色便消退下去，又变成普通的Chase，问：“接下来要做什么？”

诗岛刚心里涌起微妙的不甘心：这么快就恢复如常的话，他之前费劲巴拉的是为了什么？音速战士越过Chase，伸手从床头的简易货架上抽出一瓶半透明的液体——床就在咫尺之间，但他居然只能在地毯上。非常规的展开让诗岛刚不太习惯，他迁怒式地啃噬Chase的脖颈，直到被啃咬的人从喉咙深处发出大型猎食动物般的呜咽，眼睛眯起来，诗岛刚才放开。

“男人之间……做爱。”诗岛刚吞咽了一口唾液，啪地一声打开瓶盖，颤巍巍地用薄唇吐出赤裸裸的词语，“要用到前面……和后面。”

“原来如此。”Chase眯起的眼睛里闪过淡紫色的光，诗岛刚猜他肯定仗着自己是机械生命体作了弊，系统很快分析了那个小瓶里的成分，并得出结论，“所以，要用这个对吗？”

诗岛刚哼笑一声掩饰自己的窘迫：“你可别不懂装懂。”

意料之外，Chase抓住他的手腕，让诗岛刚将透明的液体倾倒在他的手上。这或许也是本能，Chase无师自通地将手指探入诗岛刚的裤腰里。

“没关系，刚教过我就会了。”Chase平板的语气都仿佛挑逗。诗岛刚的裤子被脱到小腿，湿漉漉的，诗岛刚干脆连上衣一起全脱下来，丢到一边去。

诗岛刚居高临下地跨坐在Chase身上，心里却犯怵。体位上下和即将发生的事毫无关联——但怎么说让毫无经验、毫无概念的机械生命体一次性接受太多信息好像不太厚道，诗岛刚只能大义凛然地献出自己的屁股。

Chase修长的手指探进狭窄的入口，冰凉的润滑液让后穴的异物感更加明显，诗岛刚下意识咬紧下唇，把那些过于陌生仿佛不属于自己的声音堵死在喉咙里。

那一定不是很舒服。Chase意识到这一点，停下继续试探的手指。

“你在……干嘛？”一根手指卡在里面的感觉不上不下，诗岛刚咬咬牙，不明白Chase的意图，“继续啊。”

“如果刚觉得勉强的话，不用继续。”

Chase说的话对诗岛刚来讲称得上惊世骇俗，他们俩赤条条地滚在酒店的地毯上，某位机械生命体的某个部位离他的股沟只有几厘米距离——这家伙的手指甚至还放在自己身体里的时候，他居然敢说“可以不用继续”。

说不用继续之前先让你那玩意儿软下去啊！诗岛刚咬牙切齿：“你哪只眼睛看见我勉强了？”

平心而论确实有点勉强。诗岛刚一条直男好汉当了十几二十年，第一次掰弯自己不仅要从头做到尾，还得贡献自己的屁股，进度之快，超出诗岛刚的想象。按照他的计划，他们至少要再经历四个循序渐进的阶段才会上本垒，但是Chase那样问了，他就认为自己必须要回答。

“……这不是你希望的吗？”诗岛刚握着Chase的手腕往自己身体里送，他骑虎难下，自己的性器早在浴室里就抬起了头，Chase射过了，他还没有。累积的欲望急需寻找一个突破口。

这时诗岛刚突然发觉了人类的好。如果Chase是人类的话，他们应该能够顺利地甩开杂念耽于爱欲，在性欲中相互裹挟着结束今晚。但Chase不同，即使再失态他也能保持冷静，这是他的造物主给他定下的规则，无法改变。

所以即便面前摆着“自动送上门的诗岛刚”这么一道可能再也不会有第二次的绝品好菜，Chase也能抑制住奇妙又陌生的冲动，真的试图把手指抽出来。

诗岛刚气得想当场掏出前轮枪对着Chase的脑门来一个急转弯。他一把扣住机械生命体的手腕，空出来的那边用手肘撑在Chase耳朵边，用湿润的棕色眼睛狠狠地瞪Chase。Chase也不甘示弱，他半撑起身体和诗岛刚对峙，诗岛刚臀瓣之间那个小小的入口灼热得像要让Chase的手指烧起来，余温从指尖烧至胸口，蚕食Chase理智的程序运行。

但Chase依旧不动。他光用单薄的感情模块也能运算得出“诗岛刚不太对劲”这个结论，于是首要任务从“帮诗岛刚扩张”临时改变为了“搞清楚诗岛刚哪里不对劲”。

Chase按照经验判断诗岛刚会跟他理论到底，但今天的诗岛刚确实不太对劲，所以当不属于自己的手指也一并探进窄小的洞里时，Chase精密运行的程序疯狂摇起“error”的旗帜，脑子炸成一团浆糊。

诗岛刚深埋着头，顶着巨大的羞耻感给自己扩张，可以的话他现在就想自杀。心理上的极度抗拒和生理上的顺从呈现出极端的反差，自己的第二根手指——加上Chase一共三根，顺利地挤进后穴。被外来物强行填满的感觉让诗岛刚喘不过气来，痛苦裹挟着一点快要变质的轻飘感让他的身体颤抖不停，血液从白皙的皮肤下透出来，让诗岛刚整个人都染上淡淡的粉色。

他的性器早就变得硬梆梆的，前端流出透明的液体，随着身体的颤动悉数涂抹在Chase的小腹上。留下暧昧不清的水渍。诗岛刚急切地需要抚慰自己，但Chase如此地不上道，他只是因为过度震惊而眼睁睁地看着诗岛刚，甚至没有抚慰别人的概念。

“刚……你不对劲。”诗岛刚的后穴已经足够柔软，Chase抽出手指时丝毫不费劲。

诗岛刚在理智即将飘走的间隙喘着气闷声回答他：“这不是……你的愿望吗？”

想要了解刚，他的确这样说过。但对Chase来讲甚至称不上愿望，用人类的话说那应该叫做“美好的愿景”。

“不对，我的愿望是希望人类——希望刚能幸福。”

诗岛刚笑出声来。他撑起身子看着Chase：“你总是能理所当然地讲大道理啊……区区一个机械生命体，别老是做出一副大义凛然的样子来。”

诗岛刚态度的骤变反而让Chase感到一丝怀念。复活的这三个月来诗岛刚态度对他好得过分，甚至让没有感情的机械生命体凭空生出一分不自在。

“这和我是不是机械生命体没有关系。”Chase回答，“无论我是什么，我都会爱着人类。这也并非大义凛然，而是出自真心。”

“我就是，讨厌你这种态度。”诗岛刚压低了声音恶狠狠地说，“无论是我还是进哥，还是姐姐，或者任何一个和你没有关系的人类，你都能毫不犹豫地去救吧？区区一个机械生命体，制造出来就是罪恶的机器，却总是尝试拯救人类……如果说你做的事情是正确的话，那一心想要消灭机械生命体的我又算什么？我以前就是这么讨厌你。”

如果Chase能早点被消灭就好了。诗岛刚过去确实抱着这样的想法。但000号的死神存在得这么顽固，马赫也好，方程式也好，Dark Drive也好，仿佛都没办法彻底夺走Chase的生命，就连099号的干扰程序也不起作用，Chase撕扯皮肉，血流成河，胸口裂开露出拟态皮肉下裸露的线路，即便这样，他的核心也仿佛钢锤铁炼。诗岛刚的抗拒和厌恶在Chase顽强的意志下都渐渐麻木，反正000号也并非出自蛮野之手，没有邪恶之心的他就只是一台绝对正义的战斗机器，那，活下来也就活下来吧。

可为什么偏偏什么事都不遂他的愿？

“为什么你偏偏要在我面前死掉？那么多次我想让你死的时候，你都像拔不干净的杂草一样，为什么偏偏在救了我之后死掉？”诗岛刚质问他，或是质问自己。他俯下身，埋着头，声音一点点变小，“这不就……完全变成我的错了吗？”

诗岛刚说：“所以，由我来实现你的愿望又有什么不对？”

Chase自认识诗岛刚以来好像终于探得一点马赫战士隐藏在热闹下的心。也明白了在自己和世界断层的两年里诗岛刚被裹挟进多大的悔恨之中。明明对刚来说不是好事，Chase在担心之余却感到一丝庆幸——诗岛刚不讨厌自己。那就不是最坏的结局。

“但是，刚，我不认为你需要对我做出补偿。因为那是我自己的选择。”Chase说，“‘如果是你，会乖乖听我的话吗？不会吧？所以我也不会’——你在初代drive基地外是这样对我说的，现在我也这样对你说。”

“在雾子和进之介，还有你那里，我获得的东西远比生命本身来得珍贵。而且你能复活我，我就已经非常满足了。”Chase回想人类之间的拥抱，张开双臂，轻轻揽住诗岛刚的肩膀，“我的愿望就是希望刚能幸福，如果你想实现我的愿意的话，就变得比现在更幸福吧。”

Chase笨拙的话语撬开了诗岛刚难以释怀的那道门。他自以为自己是在实现Chase的愿望，补偿过去，谁知机械生命体反过来让他从自己设下的枷锁里解脱出来。他们之间好像永远都是矛盾的，好比诗岛刚说我要实现你的愿望，否则我无法获得幸福，而Chase说我的愿望本身就是希望你幸福。

他们是完全不同的图形，永远无法重叠。那能怎么办？只能拼合在一起了。

想通之后诗岛刚的第一句话是“白瞎了我前三个月对你这么好”。想起自己前三个月为了自以为是的补偿，游乐园也去了，牵手看电影也做了，什么警局的团建缺人、接待小姐姐热情的ktv邀请，只要Chase抱有好奇心的他全都接受，现在想起来，诗岛刚只能想出“一厢情愿”这个词来形容自己。

“我真傻，真的。”诗岛刚沉痛反省。

“但是，刚带我做的事，我都很开心。”Chase眨巴眨巴深灰色的眼睛，手掌不知什么时候搭上诗岛刚白嫩的臀部，“想和刚做爱也是真的。”

“你……！等等……！”诗岛刚气都没来得及喘，Chase的手指便顺着他辛辛苦苦扩张好的地方滑进去。还没从互诉心声中缓过气来的诗岛刚猛然回想起他们实际上处在一个极为尴尬的情境下，或许应该再做点什么作为过渡，来缓解从互诉心声跳到做爱的突兀感。

Chase当然不会想这么多，他光顾着惊讶和好奇——如此狭窄的地方通过努力也能含进三根手指，人类的身体好像没有突破不了的极限。

自己扩张得那么辛苦，落在Chase手里白便宜了他坐享其成。手指在后面进出，渐渐带起诗岛刚从未体验过的甜腻感来。Chase生怕诗岛刚再露出难受的表情，一股脑便把润滑液倒了半瓶，再次将手指伸进去时诗岛刚便能听见暧昧的水声，冰凉的液体顺着臀缝滑落在地毯上，他一低头就能看见，唰地一下变成蒸熟的螃蟹。

Chase能感觉到炽热的肠壁把自己绞紧了些，这种探索感是新奇的，他本能上非常期待，于是想再往深处走一点。碰到肠壁的某个部位时，跨坐在他身上的诗岛刚突然像被踩了尾巴的猫似的，一瞬间绷紧了背脊。他想去看诗岛刚的表情，那人却死死地埋着头，只露出藏在棕发里的耳朵尖。

他想再尝试一次时手腕被诗岛刚扣住了：“你……够了吧？”诗岛刚的声音像在极力忍耐。

“但是刚，你先前还……”先前还抓着我的手往里送。

“好了你不要再说了！”诗岛刚打断他，斩钉截铁，“绝对不会有下次了，绝，对。”

“好吧。那接下来应该做什么？”Chase心里有一点小小的失望：那个刚明明非常少见的。

诗岛刚一点都不想回答Chase的这个问题。因为自己的决策失误他选择了最不利于自己的情境，可事到如今，他更不可能期望Chase突然开窍——开窍也不会有好事。

自己选择的主动出击死也要做到最后。诗岛刚这么想着，认命地扶住Chase的性器，闭上眼睛深呼吸：“接下来……该上本垒了。”

前端没入时两个人都差点窒息。要把Chase的性器塞进体内比想象中还要困难，三根手指的扩张好像也不太够用，他只能试探性地一点点往内推送，单手撑着地毯，低着头喘息。

迟迟无法没入带给Chase的是另一种刺激，肠肉的蠕动使机械生命体产生了强烈的渴求，被诗岛刚含住时的热流重新回来，冲散着他的冷静。

诗岛刚皱着眉头，紧咬的下唇变成滴血般的殷红，他扶着Chase的性器往下坐，断断续续的呜咽和呻吟全都压制在喉咙深处，因为过度的忍耐而使诗岛刚向来一往无前的眼神都变得动摇起来。

但是，这样的刚看上去非常美味。Chase无法克制地冒出一个接一个的冲动想法：想弄哭他，想贯穿他，想咬碎他。

平时机械生命体总是冷静地击碎自己的越界想法，但假设他们在进行人类之间的亲密交流，那是不是稍微冲动一点也没有问题？Chase不清楚，但，试试不就知道了？

“这也、太难了吧……”诗岛刚还在努力时，突然被Chase的双手箍住了腰，“Chase？”直觉提醒他不太妙，诗岛刚抬头看向Chase，他深灰色的眼睛里闪烁着明灭不定的光芒，诗岛刚很熟悉，这是他在计算什么。

……但是在情事里能计算什么？诗岛刚没能想清楚，机械生命体已经扶着他的腰用力地将他往下按。

“——！”

泪水不加控制地夺眶而出，诗岛刚猛地仰起下巴，一口气吞食到底的强烈刺激感让他连些许声音都无法发出，差点把他冲成碎片。他花了好几秒才缓过神来，张开嘴大口喘息。

Chase扶着他的腰坐起来，因为被密密匝匝的肠肉贴合而感受到冲击核心的快意，比099号的羽毛还要直接，还要赤裸，是刻在“人类”这一生物基因深处的原始愉悦，被Chase复制后，带给机械生命体强烈的冲击。

“好厉害，原来刚真的能整个吞进去。”

他吻掉诗岛刚的眼泪，任由人类青年脱力地靠在他身上。

非人类毫无恶意，仅仅只是陈述事实的平淡语气反而使羞耻感加倍，诗岛刚靠在Chase身上恍神，也不忘恶狠狠地评价：“你这个……野兽！”

羞耻心的折磨还没结束，乖学生Chase没有指令真的可以不动，好像感受到肠壁的灼热就能满足，但是诗岛刚不行。粗长的玩意儿把他整个填满，可Chase动也不动，空虚感便涌上来，他连心口都是空荡荡的，急需一点东西来填满。

“接下来要做什么？”优等生问。

诗岛刚没有再说话。接下来要做的事本身已经很困难，再用嘴说出来，他真的怕自己会因为羞耻过度而死亡。他咬咬牙，抬起一点腰肢，坐下去。

“唔……！”Chase比他先缴械投降，低沉喑哑的声音从漂亮的唇缝里漏出来，眼睛里开始弥漫起迷蒙的雾气，“刚……”

用那样被情欲沾染到尾音都有些许颤抖的声音叫自己的名字，Chase未免太犯规了。诗岛刚揽住Chase的脖子，把头埋在Chase肩上。自己现在的表情一定糟糕到不能见人。

他又抬起腰坐下去，冠状体碾过最糟糕的那一点，诗岛刚藏在喉咙深处的呻吟便不小心飘了出来。

“这里有什么不对吗？”诗岛刚的臀肉被Chase抓住，机器半是清醒，依旧具有强烈的探索心。

“等……等等——！”

被人扣住臀部托起来再放下，冠状体毫无悬念地碾过同一个地方，诗岛刚绷紧了肌肉，背脊勾勒出干净利落的弧线，只有声音变得不那么干脆，带上了一点粘腻的鼻音：“你别……”

“这里是会舒服的地方吗？”Chase凑上前去亲吻诗岛刚快要阖上的眼，“我好像明白怎么做了。”

你明白什么了？诗岛刚连这句话也问不出来，Chase就那样抓着他在自己的性器上晃动，每一次都正正好好砸在他的敏感点上，把Chase的性器吃到底部，臀肉和睾丸相互拍打，发出清脆的响声。

身体因为剧烈的撞击而变得异常敏感，Chase偏冷的气息落在皮肤上时他都会忍不住颤抖，更糟糕的是他无法光凭前列腺达到高潮，自己的性器硬到快爆炸，他只能腾出一只手伸向自己的性器，想要快点结束这段快乐的折磨。

无论做什么事情，Chase只要入门了就会飞速进步，虽然放在这个情境下诗岛刚丝毫不觉得是好事。Chase也腾出一只手来，在诗岛刚之前握住了他的阴茎。被Chase握住的心理冲击远远大于生理，诗岛刚颤抖着吞下呜咽，却拿Chase毫无办法。

“这个，刚也对我做过。”Chase和诗岛刚鼻尖碰鼻尖，诗岛刚在眼泪弥漫里还能隐约看见Chase纤长的睫毛，更加坚定了自己对Chase的看法：白长这么一张脸的原始野兽。

不知道自己已经被恋人唾弃了的机械生命体模仿着上下撸动诗岛刚的性器，一面无情地碾压着诗岛刚前列腺的敏感点，早就在缴械边缘的诗岛刚彻底被欲望冲散，抓着Chase的背嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，他早就不清醒了，只觉得那些甜到发腻的声音都不该是自己发出的，反而在错觉中释然地沉溺性爱。

没过一会儿诗岛刚便颤抖着射了出来，精液一股一股的，落在Chase的掌心和小腹上。诗岛刚脑袋昏昏沉沉，老半天回不过神来。

本以为就此结束，但Chase按着他不让他出来。诗岛刚心里警铃大作，费劲地抬起头，不可置信地看着Chase：“你还想干嘛？”

Chase上道很快，说起赤裸的情事也毫不羞耻：“刚，我还没射。”

“你刚刚不是在浴室——”诗岛刚没好意思说完。

“那是上次的事了。”Chase话说得理所当然，他一只手搂住诗岛刚的腰，另一只手将精液胡乱涂抹在诗岛刚的大腿外侧，用毫无波澜的语气说着恐怖故事，“这次还没有。”

Chase一定是个变态。

否则区区一个童贞怎么会这么无师自通地把自己按在落地窗上操弄。

诗岛刚被身后的人顶弄到说不出话，高潮过一次后筋疲力尽，只能从喉咙里吐出断断续续的呻吟。他庆幸自己为了看海订的顶层海景房，否则他宁愿跳起来变身跟Chase打个你死我活。

屋内明亮的灯光和窗外漆黑的海岸形成对比，也让落地窗彻底变成一面镜子，把屋内的情景映照得清清楚楚。身体炙热到快要烧起来，肺里被挤压出的空气吐在玻璃上便腾起厚厚的水雾，随后又被人类不住颤抖的手一笔划去。

Chase扶着他的腰，在诗岛刚白皙的背脊上留下吮吸和亲吻后的红色痕迹。这样的诗岛刚看上去更加美味：白皙背脊上的红点、克制却粘腻的声音、噙满生理性泪水的眼睛，以及把自己咬得死死的肠壁。

Chase因为挖掘到诗岛刚从未见过的新面貌而兴奋不已，一直维持节能运行的体温模块都撑不住他渐渐上升的温度，戳弄着诗岛刚，自己的性器官好像也就变得和肠壁一样灼热。人类所谓的深入交往和相互了解是如此甜美的东西，Chase开始理解了Medic对“爱”近乎痴迷的渴求。

“爱”是满足，亦是贪婪，它能带来无限的痛苦，却也给予人类无上的欢愉。自己此刻的冲动与渴求也来自于“爱”吗？Chase咬住诗岛刚的后颈，人类仰起头，下巴和脖颈勾勒出流畅的曲线，他长叹似的，吐息不知多少次落在玻璃上。

与人类牵手，与人类接吻，与人类交合，这些算“爱”  
吗？目前的Chase无法得出答案，他只是遵从本能，从诗岛刚那里汲取着满足感。

诗岛刚只觉得很糟糕。他低头，自己昂扬的性器和他们交合的样子便一览无余，抬头，落地窗里刚好能看见自己满脸是泪水，满溢着情欲表情，以及低垂眼帘亲吻他的Chase，无论哪边都是他不想直面的现实。

诗岛刚只能用手肘撑着玻璃，像鸵鸟一样把头埋进臂弯里。这样的情况没有维持太久，他腰一软便支撑不住自己，在改撑住窗台时被Chase一把捞住，那根性器反而因此又深入了两分。

过度的情爱让诗岛刚的欲望无处安放，他只能用早就沙哑的声音毫无魄力地催促Chase：“你倒是……快点射啊！”

“马上就好了，刚。”把他搅弄得像一团烂泥的机械生命体适时地贴上来，轻车熟路地抚摸诗岛刚的性器，咬着他的耳廓低声说。

Chase掌握业务的速度飞快，已经无师自通地明白了如何一边碾压诗岛刚的敏感点一边抚慰他的前端。诗岛刚只能撑着窗台痉挛，任由Chase把他抚慰到高潮，随后自己身后的人也在甬道收缩时强烈的刺激下缴械投降，半凉不凉的液体射在诗岛刚体内，性器抽出时顺便带到腿上，顺着大腿内侧往下流。

诗岛刚彻底脱力，一旦没有Chase捞住他便直接跪在了地毯上，抬头一看，落地窗上有点点可疑的白色液体，他便从鼻尖红到锁骨，扭过头去，逃避现实。

他还在高潮过后的余韵里时，Chase突然拉着他翻面，两人再次面对面。

“等等，等一下等一下。”诗岛刚是真的怕了，赶忙举双手投降，“真的不行了，明天继续可以吗？”虽然明天也不想继续，但明天的事情明天再说。

Chase没有回答，他只是睁着猎食者般的眼睛慢慢靠近。诗岛刚人生中第一次觉得自己这么无助，面对Chase连推开的力气都没有。

“……放过我吧……”诗岛刚无力地躺在地毯上。

出乎他意料的是，Chase只是把他拉起来，紧紧地抱住他。

机械生命体的头埋在诗岛刚的肩膀上，陈述事实般缓缓开口：“我……爱着刚。”

诗岛刚已经准备好推开Chase的手在空中停留，换了个方向后，轻轻搂住Chase。被爱着的人类把下巴搁在机械生命体瘦到硌人的肩上，闭上眼睛：“……嗯。”

后续清理的时候Chase不出意外地被骂了一顿。

“你居然不带套。”诗岛刚气愤极了，捡起自己的居家服丢进酒店的脏衣篓，指挥Chase，“我去洗澡，你给我想办法把这堆烂摊子收拾好了。”他气冲冲地走进浴室，不忘把Chase的睡袍丢出来。

Chase平静地接受现实，思考起自己的下一顿温饱：“明天还要继续吗？”

“继续个鬼！”诗岛刚满脸通红地从浴室里探出头来，恶狠狠地说，“我明天早上就去订单人套房！”

浴室的门被狠狠关上了。  



End file.
